Ways Of A Child
by btamamura
Summary: A series of drabbles between Yasuaki and Eisen displaying some of Yasuaki's childlike traits. Some slight Yasuaki x Eisen
1. Security Blanket

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de nor its characters. They are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko-san. If I did own the series, there'd be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

_**Note:**__ Yasuaki appears 21, but in truth is only 2 years old. If you observe him carefully, you can see he had childlike tendencies. Here are some drabbles that capture scenes between the Genbu Hachiyo when Yasuaki's childlike side comes to light._

Yasuaki wore a blank look on his face. He was hiding his emotions again, and Eisen knew it. He knelt beside his partner and shifted as close as he could. He knew what would happen next, so he wasn't surprised, but was displeased.

Yasuaki held Eisen's sleeve tight as if it was a security blanket. He truly was feeling very troubled.

"What is the matter?"

Yasuaki shook his head. He was saying nothing was wrong, but he should've known that Eisen was aware it was the complete opposite. His grip tightened.

Eisen decided if Yasuaki wasn't going to tell him, then he couldn't audibly assist him. So, he just reached over and drew his partner into an embrace. He rubbed his back with one hand, the hand which couldn't reach too much further without causing his partner to lose his grip on his sleeve. With his other hand, he stroked Yasuaki's hair.

Yasuaki closed his eyes in content and released his grip on Eisen's sleeve so he could return the embrace. There was always something better than a security blanket, and that was being held by a loved one.


	2. Lullaby

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de nor its characters. They are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko-san. If I did own the series, there'd be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

Yasuaki wanted to sleep. He wanted to, he was the one to suggest that he and Eisen retire for the night. But every time he closed his eyes, they would fly open again. He fidgeted slightly.

Eisen opened his eyes and sat up. "Yasuaki, is something wrong?"

"Can't sleep."

Those two words worried Eisen slightly, what would keep Yasuaki from sleeping? "Is something wrong?" he repeated.

"No, my body just refuses to sleep."

"And your mind?"

"It is also awake, however, I do feel tired. But, each time I attempt to sleep, my eyes open of their own volition."

"Would you like me to help?" He saw Yasuaki nod, so he climbed out of the futon and made his way to his dresser where he kept the box which held his flute. He opened the box and removed the flute from its safe confines. He licked his lips before placing the flute in position and beginning to play a soothing tune meant to relax. He closed his eyes as he felt the music take over his senses. When the song ended, he opened his eyes and lowered his flute. He walked over to the futon and saw his partner was fast asleep. He smiled. His lullaby worked every time.


	3. Teddy Bear

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de nor its characters. They are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko-san. If I did own the series, there'd be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

Yasuaki reached his arms around the warm, soft figure in front of him. He moved closer and snuggled his face into the warmth.

Eisen didn't flinch, he knew what that was. He heard slight shuffling and calm breaths coming from his partner. He felt the breaths on his neck, felt the arms wrapped around his torso tightening, not enough to hurt, but enough to hold securely.

Yasuaki moved even closer, he was now holding the figure right against him. He smiled gently, he always felt safe when holding his teddy bear.


	4. Night Frights

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de nor its characters. They are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko-san. If I did own the series, there'd be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

Eisen heard the breaths of his partner quicken, he felt him start to stir. He opened his eyes and sat up. He reached a hand over and gently shook Yasuaki from his sleep.

Yasuaki opened his eyes revealing they were filled with liquid. He looked at Eisen helplessly, no words forming from his lips.

The look on Yasuaki's face, in his eyes, they told Eisen everything he wanted to know. He smiled gently and patiently before drawing Yasuaki into an embrace. He held him protectively and whispered reassuring words. He stroked the unbound hair.

Yasuaki's fears soon subsided, he felt calm, safe and secure. He pulled back and allowed Eisen to know he was feeling more calm and wasn't upset anymore.

Eisen was relieved to know that if he couldn't protect his partner throughout the day, he could still save him from the terror of night frights.


	5. Surprise!

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de nor its characters. They are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko-san. If I did own the series, there'd be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

_Surprise!_ Tenma backed away from the sudden and unexpected appearance of the Chi no Genbu, not before letting out a great big scream to express how startled he was.

_Surprise!_ Shimon jumped in shock as Yasuaki popped his head out of the bushes nearby.

_Surprise!_ Eisen didn't jump, didn't scream, didn't gasp. His reaction to his partner's sudden appearance was a greeting in the form of a hug and kiss on the cheek. Yasuaki's little surprises always made Eisen's day.


	6. Puppy Dog Eyes

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de nor its characters. They are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko-san. If I did own the series, there'd be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

Usually children would pout and put on large sparkly eyes to get what they wanted. But, Yasuaki wasn't like the children. He had his own method of insisting that he get something.

Eisen was startled by the question. They were on their way home from visiting his older half-brother, the Emperor, when Yasuaki suddenly asked for a kiss. He was surprised that Yasuaki had even thought to ask, but he was aware the onmyouji knew he preferred no public displays. Eisen told Yasuaki that he'd get one when they got home, but Yasuaki insisted he wanted one now.

Yasuaki heard Eisen insist on him getting one when they were back home. But, he wanted it now~! Couldn't Eisen see that? Well, he'd help him to see it for himself. He walked in front of Eisen causing the smaller male to stop and look up at him. He stared at Eisen intensely, it was not his blank stare, more like his 'I want it and I want it now' stare.

Eisen tried to resist, but he soon found himself having to give in. He sighed and stepped closer to Yasuaki. He gave the onmyouji a chaste kiss.

Yasuaki felt satisfied and he gave his thanks. He never used the same method as children; his stare worked much better than his puppy dog eyes any day!


	7. Innocent Mind

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de nor its characters. They are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko-san. If I did own the series, there'd be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

Tomomasa's last comment had caused everyone else to react differently. Tomomasa was laughing when he finished making the statement. Akane, Fujihime and Eisen were so shocked by what was said they felt they would pass out any second. Yorihisa cleared his throat to try not to match four of the Hachiyo who were all blushing different shades. Yasuaki just sat there.

The onmyouji didn't understand why Tomomasa's words had caused all of those reactions of embarrassment and shock, what was wrong with it? His mind was too innocent to comprehend why the statement was naughty. But, judging by their reactions, he decided it was best not to ask.


End file.
